Life is Beautiful
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: In this hideous world of sin and hatred, life is one gift that's most precious to us. And no gold, or silver can cost more than that. Yes, life is beautiful. Plot inside, rated K  for now, may change summery
1. Prologue part 1

**The plot seems like a good idea, but I'll leave it up to you.**

**Info: Dib and Becky hated each other, but only because they seemed too different to be friends; Dib was smart, Becky was lucky to get good grades. Becky's popular while Dib is a complete outcast. Dib is a paranormal enthusiast, so is Becky but no one knows that. From pre-school to high-school they've despised each other. Now at their last year in high school, a flame finally begins to spark between them when they're forced to work together on a "project"; a project that involves taking care of a four-year-old alien for the rest of the school-year. And this child seems to be the only way the two rivals will finally see eye to eye in a way no one expected.**

**The plot might change throughout the story**

**Rated K+ to be safe for now; it might change to T. Not to M, of course!**

**Full of warm, meaningless fluff, and OOCness**

**Couple: Dib/OC**

**Zita won't be mentioned in this at all; this might be my first IZ story without ZAZR in it, I think. I might change my mind, but that all depends.**

**Hope you like it!**

**(Note: You are all free to review or critic this; just write something down so I know that you've read it at least.)**

_Prologue (part 1)_

_A brunette trudged her boots through the freezing snow. She was about four years old, and wore a pink coat with white boots. Really she hated pink, but she learned to tolerate this. It was only a color anyway. She looked up at the large door then up to the man next to her. She held his hand through this entire journey to the building. The man looked down to her smiling. "It'll be okay, sweetie."_

"_What if they don't like me," the girl worried._

"_I'm sure you'll make friends," the man said, "You have in your other school."_

_Why did they have to leave Illinois? New York was so different from her old home. It had only been two weeks since they moved, and she was still a bit angry about the move. She could only hear from her friends once in a while until she could learn how to write or use the phone; even then it would be once in a long while._

"_Children, we have a new student," the next thing the young girl knew was that she was standing in front of a crowd of children, about eighteen if she could remember, next to a kind-looking woman, "Rebecca Embrosso." The class greeted with dull voices, except for a blonde girl who sat in the front. She wore a red shirt and a navy blue skirt. For someone as young as her, the girl was beautiful. She greeted with happiness in her voice. Another difference between the classmates was a boy with strange scythe shaped hair. He wore large glasses, a dark teal shirt with a yellow face on it, and black pants. She could barely hear the boy talk. In fact, she couldn't tell if he was bored, or if he was just a bit shy._

_During lunch the friendly blonde invited the girl to sit with her. The blonde had five other friends, all female, and all very beautiful. "My name's Jessica," The blonde said with a smile, "It's nice to have you here, Rebecca."_

"_Oh no, please" Rebecca said with a smile, "Call me Becky."_

"_Okay, Becky," Jessica continued, "That's much easier to say."_

"_Exactly," Becky said, "I even have a hard time saying my name."_

"_Anyways, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Sara, Peeyoopi, Mary, Aki, and Mandy."_

_The girls greeted Becky in the most polite way possible. The brunette saw the boy again across the room. He sat at a table alone. "Who's he?"_

"_Him," Jessica sneered, "That would be Dib Membrane."_

"_That's a weird name," Becky admitted._

"_And he's a weird kid," Sara said, "He never talks to anyone!"_

"_And when he does," Mary said crossing her arms, "He isn't the one to start. And just when you think he's normal…"_

"_He begin talking about seeing big-foot in his garage, or seeing a UFO fly across the sky," Aki finished with disgust, "He's so…weird."_

"_Um…don't you think that's a bit harsh to dislike him for the way he is?"_

"_That's not the only reason," Peeyoopi stated, "He's a complete moron if you ask me. You can't understand a word he says!"_

"_Anything else…?"_

"_Well," Jessica said, "If you really want to know why the class dislikes him…let's just say he's cried wolf too many times."_

"_He's a liar?"_

_That made her eye Dib suspiciously. Dib didn't notice. Neither of knew that this would begin a long-term rivalry towards each other._

**A/N:**

**Well, this chapter completely stinks! I tried though *shrugs* who can blame me?**


	2. Prologue part 2

**I'll probably get writer's block sooner or later; I never finish a story unless it's only a one-chapter thing.**

**Enjoy!**

_Prologue (part 2)_

_**Ten years later…**_

"_I wish daddy was here," a young Irken girl with light pink eyes said looking out the window of the hospital. A taller female who had blue eyes put the smaller one on her lap and gave her a sad smile, "I do too," she said, "But we'll see him again, I'm sure." That was a lie. Their father died in war only weeks ago. Only she and her twin knew that. "Coralline…"_

"_Yes, Scars?"_

_The twin with dark red eyes was glaring at her for a moment, but then turned away. "…Nothing." Coralline frowned, but continued to hold her younger sister close. Another brother with brown eyes stood from his chair. "That's right, Anne," he assured, "We'll se dad again!"_

"_Yep," the little girl said with a smile, "If Coralline says so, it's true!"_

"_Yeah right," Scars muttered. Coralline glared at Scars only for a moment; her eyes turned straight to Tessa (who had light purple eyes), who had came into the room frantically. "Is she alright?"_

"_Yes, Auntie Tessa," the brother with brown eyes nodded, "She's in that room."_

_Tessa quickly ran into the room the Irken pointed to. Now, she wasn't really their aunt, but their mother treated her like a sister, and they treated her like an aunt. It made sense to the. "Why can't we see mother, anyway," the browned eyed Irken questioned. Scars only smirked, "Don't worry, Scott" he assured "You'll still be scarred for life after this." The male Irken stared at his older brother with a shocked expression on his face. Coralline rolled her eyes, "Oh Scars…"_

_Hours later the four had a new sibling. He lied in their mother's arms, crying. Coralline was the first to walk into the room, standing by her mother, her eyes gazed onto the newborn. "So," she said, "This is him…he's so-"_

"_Small!" Scars exclaimed in shock. He earned yet another glare from Coralline. "Scars," she growled. Scott quickly went to his sister and tried calming her. "You know he's right," he said calmly, "He is small…but only because he's a smeet."_

"_Your brother is right," the mother said gently, "He's small now, but he'll grow."_

"_I'm sorry," Coralline said looking to her mother, "I'm just so…"_

"_Short-tempered."_

"_Now, Scars," Anne said with a small glare, "She is not."_

"_She is," Scars said with a nod, "She always shoots glares to anyone who detests her, and she's always mad at me…"_

"_That's enough, Adam," the mother said. Only she called him by his real name; even after he told her not to. He sighed, enraged, but at peace at the same time. "What's his name?" Scars finally asked. The mother smiled at the small baby wrapped in light-red cloth. The smeet had stopped crying and looked up to his mother curiously. His eyes were a red-pink, like his passed-father. It nearly made her cry that the child would never meet him. And the least she could do for the man she loved so dearly was name the child after him…_

"…_Zim…"_

"_What?"_

_The mother looked at Scars with a kind of smile that made a cloudy day into a sunny one. "Your new brother…his name is Zim."_

**A/N:**

**Darn, this chapter was a total *B*! Growl!**

**Zim: I object to this story! I have no parents! I was created in a tube!**

**Not true! The Tallest erased that memory that you were ever truly born, and replaced the memory with you being created in a tube like "Shadow the Hedgehog"! Thus, you are almost like a human! In fact, technically if you or any alien had ever existed, you'd be a different type of human!**

**Zim: O_O**

**Dib: O_O**

**Becky: O_O**

**Gaz: -_- Whatever…**

**Okay, that theory about Zim's memory being erased is probably a fluke, but the rest I think is true…and I'm getting completely off topic.**

**Becky: Yes, you are, so shut up!**

…**Yeah, they're mad at me.**

**Zim, Dib, and Becky: You bet we are!**

**Read and review! *squeak***

**Zim: Wait, no!**

**Becky: Oh, great, she left!**

**Dib: The room's all dark too! When she gets back…**

**Gaz: How the heck did I end up in the Author's Notes? I wasn't even mentioned in the story yet!**

**Zita: I'm not mentioned at all in this stupid thing!**

_**Like I said, read and review! Thank you! Gracias!**_


	3. Chapter 1: Counceling

**YAY! Next chappie!**

**Becky: Great, I just died.**

**Sorry that it took so darn long, I was busy with other plots.**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 1: Counseling_

_**Ten years ago…**_

"_Dib! Becky!" The teacher called out. It was yet another fight with the two, only being children they took it to the physical approach. It had been that was everyday since the second day Becky came to school. All she asked was a question and boom; he began to yell at her for no reason. Well…she did ask why she lied so much, which he knew he didn't. So that was probably what had sparked the hatred in the first place._

_In Dib's opinion, Becky should've butted out of other people's business._

_And Becky thought that Dib should lighten up._

_Truth behold they both were right._

_The teacher pulled the two apart, Dib began growling like a dog trying to grab Becky's collar while Becky began to hiss like a cat trying to grab Dib by the hair. "You two aren't animals!" The teacher scolded. Becky glared at her teacher. "He started it!"_

"_Oh I'm really sure," Dib said sarcastically._

"_Why you-!"_

"_That's enough, you two!"_

_In the end the two had a big time-out, and the teacher had to talk to their parents…just like every time they attacked each other. And every year, it just got even worse._

_**Fourteen years later…**_

Dib and Becky had grown out of their usual battles, having small arguments once in a while. They still, of course, hated each other, but tried paying more attention in school than trying to murder each other. Of course, there had been rumors in the school that they had attacked each other, but no one believed them.

Still, the teachers and principle began to wonder. They had seen the battles before and were completely shocked of how violent two children would be. The last time they fought (physical wise that is) they had practically destroyed the classroom, as they had also used the items their as weapons. No one got hurt, although one of the students was traumatized. But because the school refused to lose more money, they gave them one last chance. Since then they hadn't been fighting since. They shot glares at each other, and threw cruel remarks, but nothing physical. But what if they fought in secret?

"What?" Jessica was shocked at Becky's remark. As the years went by, Becky realized her favorite colors were black and blue. No one knew why, but Becky had told once that she liked it because they were the colors of bruises she gave Dib. So obviously now she began wearing those two colors: A dark blue top, and a black skirt. Her hair grew long, curly, and stayed down unlike when she was younger, always tying it with a black hair tie. She had become more beautiful than all the girls in the entire school. Many envied her, sometimes even Jessica, who had become Becky's best friend over the years. The only guy who didn't drool over her was Dib, which everyone understood why.

"That's right," Becky said, "The principle insisted I go to council."

"But, you and Dib haven't been fighting for five years!"

"I know, but apparently _they _don't think so." Becky groaned, "I bet they're gonna make Dib go too."

"Bummer," Jessica said, "I'd rather be in History class for three years than stay around that big-head for a few minutes."

"I'd rather stay in Math class for the rest of my life than stay with Dib for a second!"

Becky hated math. Everyone knew that. But everyone also knew she hated Dib more. As for Dib, he was one of the few who loved math, and was hated even more for being the teacher's pet in most classes. Becky herself had some respect for him for being smarter than her, saying sometimes that she herself was an imbecile compared to Dib. However, she knew that she was much more social, and valued that more than intelligence. This didn't mean she was a moron. She was actually the brains in her clique. It's just that she wasn't as smart as Dib.

Becky checked her watch. "Oh, great," she growled, "I'm gonna be late for the first session." She began to skip away, still facing Jessica with a fake smile. "See ya later, Jessica." With that she left Jessica who scurried to her next class.

Becky spattered. "Man, I hate skipping" she hissed to herself. For years she had hated acted like she did. Can't hurt to be a little bit of a tomboy, right…right? "Well, this must be it." She said as she opened the door. The room was a dark grey color, while the furniture was all black. For some reason she liked the room despite it seeming so dull. To her it was interesting. Her smile faded when she saw Dib sitting in one of the black chairs. He acted as though he didn't notice her, slouching as if he was there for a good three hours. Becky growled inwardly as she went to pull a chair over, trying also to be as far away from Dib as possible. It took a few minutes for Dib to finally talk. "Hey," he greeted modestly. Becky eyed him suspiciously, almost like in pre-school. "…Hey," she said carefully. Dib only rolled his eyes. "Typical for the school to think we've been fighting," he muttered. Becky shrugged. "Who can blame them?"

"I can."

"Yeah, yeah," Becky waved at him dismissively, "What ever you say, big guy. I can also tell that you've been here before."

"…I got into other fights," Dib said, "That don't involve you."

"Hey," Becky said sarcastically, sounding as if she were insulted, "You know only _I _can beat you up!"

Dib glared dark enough to send chills up Becky's spine. Ever since his mother died, he had become even more anti-social, and a bit cold-hearted. This hardly affected Becky when her father died…

…At least she didn't think so.

"I would punch that smirk off your face if-"

"If what Dib," Becky tried to hide her fear. Usually she did the taunting, even though it was obvious Dib was stronger. When they were younger it was polar opposite in strength. In fact, Becky used to pin him down all the time. But now Dib had grown muscle. He was stronger than most boys in the school; that's why he wasn't often picked on. Miraculously Dib didn't know what to say. Becky lost her smirk after a while of silence and said, "So, who's the councilor anyway?"

"What," Dib turned to Becky shocked, "You've gone here before!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! I've never been here in a long time! Besides, the councilor could've changed."

"No," Dib said calmly, "It's Mr. Dwicky."

"Still," Becky asked, "I swear, if anyone needs counseling, it's Mr. Dwicky!"

"…"

"…He's right behind me isn't he?"

Dib nodded with a smirk. As for Becky, she turned to Mr. Dwicky with a sheepish smile. Lucky for her, Mr. Dwicky didn't seem to notice since he seemed happy. "Hey Becky," he said, "It's been a while since I've seen you here." Becky's smile became real. Despite the fact that Mr. Dwicky was…a little odd, she liked him. He always made her comfortable. She only wished he took therapy, as sometimes he would burst into random rants that annoy the heck out of people, sometimes scarring them for some time. "Hey, Mr. D," a nickname the students would call him. They really liked Mr. Dwicky. He understood their feelings, unlike any other teacher in the school. Not even the principle knew them like Mr. Dwicky. Even Dib liked him, he being the only person Dib could socialize with.

Mr. Dwicky sat at his desk, hands folded on his lap.

Dib and Becky explained that they had not been physically fighting, Dib even having proof.

"Now, now, I believe you both," Dib and Becky smiled at Mr. Dwicky's assurance, "However, it's everyone else's trust you have to gain."

"You mean the principle and teachers," Becky asked, "It's been five years, don't you think they'd think otherwise of us now?"

"They're worried about your future," Mr. Dwicky explained.

"Yeah, they're acting as if we're common criminals," Dib said crossing his arms, "I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Becky. They don't even have proof we've been fight-"

"-And we've stated our proof that we haven't," Becky finished.

Mr. Dwicky nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know," he said gently, "But your principle wants more than that kind of proof."

"Another thing," Dib said, "Why don't they ever send other children to council anyway?"

"They do," Mr. Dwicky said, "It's just that you two are more unique."

"As in," Becky asked.

"As in, you're problems and solutions are different from the other students," Mr. Dwicky stated. Dib and Becky made the same dull faces. Seemed to them that this was a common problem, then again, thinking through it, their rivalry lasted verily long. That wasn't so ordinary, was it? "Plus, they believe that you both have mental problems."

"So they're suggesting we're," Becky motioned to herself and to Dib, "_Insane_?"

"Yes."

"…I AM NOT CRAZY!" Becky hissed.

"Saying that you're not crazy admits the fact that you are, ya know," Dib said.

Becky glared at him. "Aw, please, you say that you're not crazy all the time!"

Before another heated argument could begin, Mr. Dwicky said, "_However_, if we can find a solution to this problem, we might be able to prove otherwise."

"Yeah, we better," Becky scowled, "_Crazy…Insane!_"

Dib nodded. "Yes, yes you are." Becky managed to have the self-control to try to tolerate Dib this one time. Mr. Dwicky continued, "I suggest you both do a little project."

"…A project," Dib asked, "What project do you mean?"

"That's just it," Mr. Dwicky shrugged, "I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Typical Mr. Dwicky.

"But, I'm sure I'll think of it by tomorrow."

Dib and Becky sighed, cringing slightly. This most likely meant that they had to work together. And that was something neither could handle. Through his blind optimism, Mr. Dwicky didn't notice either of them glaring at each other.

**A/N:**

**The project mentioned so early? Man that seems like I'm rushing a bit.**

**Anyways, make sure you review my story; and make sure you check out my other stories too!**

**Zim: THERE YOU ARE!**

**YIKES! Gotta go! *zoom***


End file.
